Devices to facilitate communication by people having handicaps exist in the prior art. One such device, as shown by Wilkins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,448, generally comprises a matrix of lamps activated by row and column switches. Disposed below each lamp is an indicator, such as a number or a pictorial drawing representing the message to be communicated. When a lamp is illuminated by activating the row and column switches through an electrical circuit energized by repeated movement of some portion of the handicapped person's body, the needs of the person can be communicated. The disclosed device is restricted in communication capabilities being limited by the number of lamps and associated indicators. Furthermore, the disclosed device prevents the handicapped person from freely expressing himself in that the device is limited to a third party's concept of important words or ideas to be communicated. A somewhat similar device is shown by Summers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,512.
Another device facilitating communication by persons having oral and/or motor impairments is shown by Meiri, U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,249. The device disclosed comprises a user operable switch energizing various external mechanical means controlling the operation of external devices such as a telephone, or the like. The user initiates operation by activating the switch enabling a motor-driven mechanism to rotate through one complete cycle of numbers corresponding to the external devices. As the numbers are presented to the handicapped user, the switch is reactivated at the desired number location causing the external mechanical means to operate the desired external device. The disclosed device does not provide the user a means of communicating with others since it merely activates an external device which in turn controls other external devices.
Another device usable by persons having handicaps is shown by Gerstenhaber, U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,779. This disclosed device comprises a housing containing a keyboard panel and a message sender screen. The message appearing on the message sender screen is operably responsive to keys on the keyboard panel so that upon depression of any particular key a specific message appears on the sender screen. Message to key correlation may change by replacing certain components within the device, such as the internal circuit board or the like. The disclosed device is inherently limited in that the message communicated is limited to fixed and predetermined expressions.
Still another device is shown by Salmon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,621, which discloses a hand held communication aid. The device essentially comprises a casing containing a keyboard, and a visual light emitting diode display facing toward an individual to whom the communication is directed. By operating individual keys on the keyboard, the user is able to communicate a message. The disclosed communicator does not provide the ability to communicate a plurality of predetermined messages nor does it provide capability of storing and subsequently communicating the messages. In addition the device may be rendered inoperable by those having motor handicaps.
The present invention has been developed by working with handicapped individuals, and by perceiving the need for communication devices more adapted for their unique needs than any device existing in the prior art. The present invention provides a portable communication device for use by individuals having oral impairments through the use of a keyboard enabling the individual to create a message to be communicated by selecting the individual alphanumeric characters in the message. For those individuals having oral and motor impairments, the present invention provides a feedback switch essentially duplicating the capability of the keyboard. The feedback switch may be separate and apart from the communication device, such as being attached to the user's body, enabling operation by movement of a body member. A storage capability is provided to enable the handicapped user to both communicate a repertoire of short phrases, such as requests for help or the like, or to store messages received from like units, tape recorders, or other communication devices. Finally, a plurality of serial interfaces enable the user to communicate with and control the operability of certain external devices connected to the present invention.